


With Someone You Trust...

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Do not copy to another site!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Lubrication, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Peter unexpectedly goes into his first heat while hanging about in Avenger Tower and Tony takes care of him.





	With Someone You Trust...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I haven't written anything that wasn't actually for RP lately and then unsurprisingly I come back with a shameless Starker smut. Cuz I was bored shitless out of my brains last night after having no credit on my phone for a while and not being able to go out anywhere cuz I was broke and then this thing happened about 11.30 at night cuz I was rewatching Homecoming and Peter and Tony just wouldn't leave me alone lol.
> 
> And for anyone who hasn't bothered to read the tags. (Which, wtf? Seriously. Read them. Cuz If you don't like the idea of a very much older Tony Stark nailing a much younger Peter Parker into a matress, then you should probably get out now. You've been warned...) Yes. Peter is technically underage here. But seeing as it's Omegaverse and their heats usually happen around puberty or whatever, he's technically classed as being of age in this universe as soon as his first heat hits.
> 
> I regret nothing. I am a shameless Starker shipper and I am going to Hell. I will see you all there with cookies and marshmallows lol.
> 
> Also. Any mistakes are mine, and are being blamed on me writing this at basically midnight while also being partially distracted by Spiderman; Homecoming lol. I proofread this like. Once, before posting it so... *shrugs*
> 
> I own nothing except for an exceptionally dirty mind and way too much time on my hands. Spidey and Tony just let me borrow them occasionally to write more goddamned porn... (Cuz apparently I don't actually know how to write anything else lol. Even my non porn fics seem to somehow end up turning into porn... Oh well. *shrugs*) :D
> 
> Also I suck at titles, and literally just. Threw the first lame ass thing in there that popped in my head lol so, eh.

Peter was 'hot.' Like. Burning alive in his own skin, blood boiling and drenched in sweat, 'hot!' He had been having a perfectly normal day, hanging out on the communal floor of the Avenger's Tower when suddenly his entire body had started acting crazy. His temperature had shot up, and his limbs had got shaky, and he just felt generally weird and sick. Peter had dragged himself over to the kitchen to get a glass of water when the cramps had started, prompting him to start digging through the kitchen cupboards after some pain killers.

He'd finally managed to locate a bottle of aspirin when another stab of pain hit him, this one much worse than the first and Peter gasped as he staggered backwards holding his guts, a wave of intense heat washing over him again as his vision blurred and Peter whimpered as he was suddenly hit by a spasm of pain which wracked his whole body and sent him crashing to the floor, curling himself into the fetal position as he fought not to be sick. The teenager was confused, and admittedly a little scared as waves of heat and pain and nausea washed over him, and another pained, frightened whimper left him as he curled in tighter on himself. What was happening to him...!? Had he caught some kind of crazy deadly alien virus or something?? Was he gonna die...?

Peter hadn't realised that someone else had come into the room until he suddenly felt his head being lifted up off the floor and a familiar voice was speaking to him, almost frantically. "...Peter... Pete, hey... C'mon kid... Look at me, that's it." Peter felt infinitely relieved when he realised that the voice and the hands holding his head up belonged to Tony Stark. "Oh... Hey, Mister Stark..." The teen said, in a weak, raspy voice and jeeze! Did he really sound that bad...? "Hey, there you are... Okay kid, just relax. You're fine... Everything's gunna be fine..." Tony said to him, and Peter felt himself being lifted up into his arms, a low groan of pain leaving him as his stomach cramped again. "We're gonna get you outta here, okay? Just hold on kid..." Peter whimpered again when he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair as Mister Stark carried him into the lift and the teen wasn't really aware of where they were going or how much time had passed until he felt himself being gently lowered onto a bed. A bed that was most definitely 'not' the one down in medical...

"Mister Stark...?" Peter asked weakly, his hands grasping weakly at his mentors shirt as Tony moved to stand up. "What's happening to me...? Why are we...?" A confused and startled gasp left him as another, completely unexpected sensation shot through him that seemed completely out of place with the rest of what he was feeling. A bolt of random arousal had shot through him suddenly and Peter whined and squirmed where he was lying, his eyes going wide when he felt a strange and uncomfortable sensation of wetness between his thighs which seemed to be coming from the general region of his ass... Oh, god! Please say he hadn't somehow managed to soil himself in Mister Stark's bed...! That would be 'beyond' embarrassing, weird mystery illness or not...

"Pete... Look at me, kid. Focus." Mister Stark said, snapping his fingers a few times in front of Peter's face to get his attention and Peter was immediately staring back up at him, wide eyed and attentive. (Well, as attentive as he could be, when it felt like he was literally 'dying!') "You know what's happening to you right now, kid?" Peter shook his head slightly. No, of course not... How could he... "Oh, boy... Pete..." Mister Stark's voice was laced with something like concern and uncertainty now as he asked; "Have you... Ever had a heat, before...?"

'What!?' Peter blinked a bit as he looked up at him, confused. "I... What...? N... No... Why...?" Even as he asked it, Peter's brain was suddenly connecting all the dots and putting all the pieces together. "Oh. Oh... Shit..." Peter said, in a breathless and slightly panicky tone. "Mister Stark, what'do'I do!? I don't... I haven't... I don't have..." "Shh... Pete, calm down, It's cool. You're safe... Look. No one can get up here without my experess permission, and I ain't gunna let anyone near you like this if you don't want 'em to be. Me included... If you want me to leave at any point kid, just say the word..."

Peter suddenly panicked a little at that, and before he knew what he'd done he had reached out and grabbed Mister Stark's shirt to stop him from moving away. "Please don't leave me alone Mister Stark... Please...?" Peter begged him, suddenly desperate for some reason to not let him go. He didn't wanna go through this alone and, for some other unfathomable reason, he just didn't want Mister Stark to leave...

Tony petted his hair softly as Peter buried his face in the front of his shir and the Omega teen made a small humming sound when his confused and overwhelmed senses finally decided to start registering the Alpha's scent above him. Mister Stark smelled like metal and engine oil and the expensive whiskey he drank mixed in with new car leather and something warm, smokey and spicey that Peter couldn't quite identify til he realised that it was all him. It was Mister Stark's own scent and, far from making him uncomfortable as most Alpha's scents would have, this one just made him feel calm and safe. "You smell really good..." Peter murmured against his chest, and a small pant of breath left him and his eyes went wide, pupils dilated with obvious lust as another bolt of arousal shot through him, only this time it was accompanied by an image in Peter's brain of what it might feel like to have Mister Stark just lean down those few inches and kiss him. How it would be to have his mentor and teacher undress him and take him and Peter whined when he felt a sudden gush of slick messing his pants and, yeah, definitely needed to get out of those...

"Kid... Pete..." Mister Stark's voice had gone all low and raspy and Peter whined again and pressed himself closer, nuzzling his face into the Alpha's neck and breathing his scent in more deeply. The Omega started wriggling beneath him, trying to get out of his pants as they were A; becoming restrictive and B; really gross from all the slick. "Mister Stark... Help. Too hot..." Peter managed with another whine and he heard the Alpha let out a long breath before helping him out of his clothes, and yeah, that felt much better. "Thanks..." Peter mumbled against his shirt.

Tony pushed him back a bit, and Peter whimpered a bit and reached for him but the Alpha held him down with a gentle hand at his chest. "Pete... I know you said you wanted me to stay but, I should go, kid. Trust me. I know how this most likely ends, if I stay and I shouldn't. I only have so much self control kid, and I'm usin' every bit of it right now not to do something monumentally stupid..." The engineer said as he brushed a piece of Peter's hair off his forehead.

Peter whined again and pressed up against the hand that was lightly holding him down and that on it's own made him shiver with want. The feel of Mister Stark's warm palm resting against his bare chest only made him crave more, and Peter whimpered as he curled his fingers around his wrist as though to hold him in place. "Please Mister Stark... Don't go..." The teen whispered, and he saw the older man's tongue dart out to lick his lips as he swallowed heavily. "Peter... Do you even know what you're asking...?" The Alpha asked him, and Peter nodded. "Yeah... Yes. I do. It's okay... I want it Mister Stark, an' I want it to be you..." The Omega told him, his eyes bright and breath short but still not far enough gone that he didn't know what it was he was asking.

He couldn't say he hadn't thought of it before, at least in passing and there had been a few dreams late at night which Peter had quietly jerked off to once he'd awoken. Mister Stark was probably the most desired Alpha on the planet, and not just because of his money. On top of that he was hot, to boot. Hot and clever and funny and actually a really great guy and, ok so Peter could admit to having maybe had a little crush on him for a while now... But he'd never actually thought it would ever go anywhere. Peter was a hormonal, lusty teenager, sure but he wasn't naive or stupid. He knew Tony Stark was way out of his league and probably definitely not interested in a gawky, awkward Omega like him who hadn't even been through his first heat yet... Apparently he'd been wrong. And now that even a night with his mentor seemed to be vaguely possible, let alone the week of his first heat, Peter wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"I've thought about it y'know..." Peter blurted, and okay, so maybe his filters were a tad not working right now but oh well. In for penny and all... "I... what?" Tony blinked in confusion for a moment before Peter elaborated. "About this... With you... I... I dreamed about doing it with you a few times..." The Omega admitted, quietly a light flush creeping up over his neck. "I used to wonder what it would be like... My first heat, and whenever I thought about it I could never really see myself with any of the Alpha's at my school or whatever. Actually..." Peter squirmed a bit under him. "I never really thought of anybody till I met you Mister Stark..."

Maybe it was the heat talking, but Peter had suddenly felt like he had to tell him that. It was true. He'd tried a few times, to imagine himself with various Alpha's that he knew or liked. Had tried to see himself spread out and needy with heat beneath them but, so far the only one that had actually gotten him off and stuck in his mind was the times he'd allowed himself to indulge in thinking about Mister Stark taking him that way.

Tony scrubbed his other hand over his face and breathed out heavily. "Jesus, Pete... You can't go an say shit like that right now, I swear... I'm tryna be a responsible adult here an you're makin that easy by sayin shit like that while you're naked in my bed and smellin like a... Well. Exactly what you are..." He finished lamely. "I know it sounds corny, but your first time is supposed to be special, and it should be with someone who you could maybe see yourself spending your life with... Or at least someone you really care about, and trust."

Peter curled his fingers into his mentors shirt more firmly when it seemed like Mister Stark was going to try and pull away and he said in a half pleading, half desperate but entirely sincere voice; "But that's why I want it to be you, Mister Stark... Aunt May was always telling me that when I found the right Alpha to do it with I'd know. That it should be someone who makes me feel safe, and cared for that wouldn't hurt me, or treat me wrong..." Peter swallowed as he gazed up at the Alpha, catching his eyes properly. "That's you, Mister Stark. I don't trust anybody else to do it, an I know that probably seems weird an all, especially given the age difference but in a way I think that's kinda why... Mosta the Alpha's my own age just wanna find and Omega that's gonna bend over and do whatever they want and just... But I don't want that Mister Stark. I don't wanna be just another Omega that some Alpha pretends to like just so they can say they've screwed one or whatever, and I know that you'd never do that to me and I trust you, and I like you and, even if you don't wanna keep me around like forever or whatever I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, and it's not like I'm expecting you to marry me or anything or even be my mate, but I care about you Mister Stark an I know you care too, so..." Peter trailed off awkwardly, shifting restlessly beneath the warm hand that was still resting on his chest, partially held there by Peter's slightly shaking fingers.

He was suddenly worried that he might have just scared Mister Stark off, with his ridiculous incessant nervous rambling. His fears were laid to rest a moment later, when the Alpha above him let out a long gust of breath before taking the side of Peter's face gently in his other hand and looking him directly in the eyes. "Kid... I gotta be honest here. If I take you now, then I won't wanna let you go... I've been tryna be the responsible good guy here for a while now cause you deserve options that aren't a middle aged, neurotic, barely functional alcoholic with a track record a mile long and enough baggage to sink the SHIELD Helicarrier... But you're testing my resolve here, Pete. I know what I 'should' say. What would be the 'right' thing to do... But I gotta be honest, I've never been real great at doing the thing I know I should do, as opposed to the one I 'want' to do. I have no impulse control and very little in the way of self limitation and, for a while there, I was totally succeeding in 'not' overstepping that one line that I've been trying 'so hard' not to cross with you... But if we go there now, I don't think I'll be able to stop kid... And I can't do that to you if you're not absolutely one hundred percent sure that this's what you want. All in. For better for worse, the whole deal."

Peter's heart stopped. He was sure of it. He hadn't ever dreamed that Mister Stark would actually even be interested in a real relationship with him, let alone something permanent. It made something in his guts curl in a warm, happy way and it had nothing to do with his heat or lust. "Yes." Peter said, immediately and without hesitation. "Yeah, I want that. Please Mister Stark..." Peter wriggled beneath him again and this time the action was greeted with a low growl, which sent all the blood immediately running from Peter's head down to his groin, and caused another gush of slick to leak out and coat his ass and thighs.

Peter whimpered when he suddenly found himself being kissed, and it was so much better than he could have possibly imagined. Peter had never been kissed like this before. By someone who really knew what they were doing and wasn't either too hesitant, or afraid of hurting him or screwing it up, or someone who was just generally pushy in a way that totally killed the moment. (That one had been on a dare during a random game of spin the bottle, and honestly, Peter thought Flash could seriously use some pointers from someone like Mister Stark...) The older man was firm and demanding, yet gentle and caring at the same time. He expertly slipped his tongue inside Peter's partially opened mouth, easily coaxing him to open up more and let him all the way in where he thoroughly explored every little nook and cranny, his warm tongue running over Peter's own and tasting of coffee and whiskey and something uniquely his own...

Peter mewled into his mouth and let Mister Stark take the lead, letting the more experienced Alpha guide him and teach him as he'd always done, coaxing responses from the Omega who was gripping his shirt tightly and had at some point curled his legs round his waist to rub up against him. Peter whined when Mister Stark slowly pulled away from him, his teeth nipping slightly at his lower lip and if Peter hadn't been hard and wet and leaking before, he certainly was now. The Omega's breathing was heavy and panted and his entire body was hot and flushed with arousal and need, his heat ratcheting up a notch as he felt Mister Stark's warm, calloused hand tracing its way down his front to his waist, his fingers curling around his hip as he used his other hand to gently pry Peter's legs free from around his waist, setting his feet flat in the bed with his knees bent either side of his mentors waist.

"If we're gunna do this, you're gonna haveta let go of me for a minute kid so I can lose the suit..." Tony said, sitting back a bit so that he was kneeling between Peter's legs and somehow managing to strip out of his full three piece suit and expensive shoes without ever leaving the bed or even shifting too much. After a few seconds thought, he set his tie aside near the pillows for possible later use. That was something he'd have to ask Petey about for maybe their second round...

Peter watched fascinated as Mister Stark undressed and his eyes followed the lean, muscular lines of his beautifully sculpted chest, all the way down to where he was sliding his pants and boxers over his hips to reveal his gorgeous length. Peter felt his throat go dry at the sight of the Alpha's impressive cock standing erect between his strong thighs and, Peter hadn't seen many penises, but as near as he could tell, Mister Stark was generously well endowed and his knot was thick even deflated.

Peter leaned up a bit, resting on one elbow as he tentatively reached out with the other hand to curl his fingers around the solid girth of him, stroking his hand along the shaft experimentally. The Omega felt a pleased little thrill run up his spine at the soft gasp that Mister Stark let out as he pushed up into Peter's hand slightly, rocking his hips a bit and leaning in to rest his forehead against Peter's as he skimmed his hand over his thigh, dipping down between Peter's legs and the Omega gasped when warm fingers made contact with his slick coated rim, teasing lightly over the edge of hole before probing gently with just the tip of one finger.

"Jeeze, kid..." Tony breathed as he threaded the fingers of his other hand up through the hair at the back of Peter's head. "All this for me...?"

Peter nodded where he was staring up into the beautiful dark brown eyes of his mentor, his breath coming in short, ragged pants as his hips twitched under the light touch of Mister Stark's fingers, desperately wanting more and his voice was thready and high when he spoke. "Yeah... All for you Mister Stark... Please..." Peter couldn't make himself form words as to what it was he wanted but the genius Alpha seemed to know anyway, as he slowly pressed his finger in deeper, causing Peter to mewl and shiver beneath him.

Tony gave him a soft, fond little smile as he pressed in and said with a slight hint of amusement; "Y'know... I think we can probably lose the formalities by now kid, considering I've got my finger in your ass and intend to have a lot more than just my finger up there soon enough... You can call me Tony. Unless of course you just have a thing for the power dynamics, in which case I am more than okay with indulging that." The Engineer said, with a slight smirk.

Peter felt his breath catch and a small shiver went through him as he remembered all those nights he'd sat up, jerking off to fantasies of this very thing happening, a softly whispered cry of "Mister Stark...!" Falling from his lips in the dark as he brought himself to release with a hand on his dick and his fingers up his ass. Even in his head he'd never referred to him as Tony. The Omega hadn't really questioned it til now, but he was actually starting to think that maybe Mister Stark had it right about him having a thing for the obvious difference in staure between them. Peter sucked in a breath as he bit his lower lip slightly, a thin whine leaving him as he rolled his hips down into the man's finger, looking up at him in the eyes as he said in a very deliberate pleading manner, his voice breathless and desperate; "Mister Stark... Please..."

Tony drew in a sharp breath at the needy tone in Peter's voice, and the way he was clearly answering Tony's question about his proclivities in a way that said he would be very happy if Tony did indeed indulge him. "Jesus fucking Christ, kid... You're going to be the death of me, I'm sure... If you tell me you're into weird kinds of bondage too, I think I'll have to marry you..." He wasn't actually entirely joking about that part, weird bondage or not.

Peter's heart flipped in his chest at that, and he rolled his hips down onto Tony's finger again with a small moan as he shot back; "You are not picking all the music for the reception..." Tony snorted at that and curled his finger inside him, causing Peter to gasp and let out a string of nonsensical noises as a bolt of the most intense, white hot pleasure went through him when Mister Stark found his prostate and rubbed his finger over it a few times to produce even more slick before gently easing the tip of his second finger into him. "Okay, deal." Tony said, with a smile as he leaned in the rest of the way to capture Peter's mouth in another hot, possessive kiss full of obvious intent.

Peter's brain promptly stopped being able to think at all after that, and he moaned into his mentor's mouth as Mister Stark opened him up on his fingers to take his cock, the third one slipping in before Peter had even noticed it doing so and the Omega was whining and arching shamelessly now, his fingers grasping at Mister Stark's shoulders as the Alpha carded his fingers through his hair with his other hand. Peter yowled wordlessly when the fingers inside him were suddenly removed and he tried to follow Tony's retreating hand, only to be pushed firmly but gently back down into the matress.

"Shh... Easy there, Pete..." Tony soothed, stroking his hair again as the teenager's body trembled beneath him the sweet, rich scent of a verile young Omega in the throes of a first heat making it difficult for him to maintain his own composure and not just start rutting into him like an animal... He didn't think Peter would probably mind but, he would be damned if he was going to let himself screw this up like he had everything else in his life. The kid had put his faith in him to do this right, and damnit! That was exactly what he was going to do.

Peter mewled as the Alpha shifted further over him, lining himself up with his dripping and eager hole and the Omega whimpered at the feel of Mister Stark's gorgeous length rubbing against his entrance. "Mister Stark...! Please...!?" Peter begged, trying to push his hips down again and impale himself but Tony was way ahead of him, strong hands on his hips now, holding him still as he slowly and carefully slid just the first inch or so into him.

Peter threw his head back and arched, his back leaving the bed but his hips staying firmly held in place by his mentor as he eased into him, inch by glorious inch, and Peter was going to die here, he just knew it. It felt 'so good', and his cramps had gone, the general pain and discomfort in his body starting to disappear completely the further into him the Alpha slid. Instead, he was overtaken by so much pleasure he literally didn't know what to do about it, couldn't do anything about it even if he had, as Mister Stark was holding him still in a strong grip and Peter was just helplessly clinging to his neck and shoulders to keep himself grounded and steady in the stormy sea of overwhelming bliss that had taken him in its hold. Peter was panting raggedly by the time Mister Stark had seated himself fully inside him and stopped moving, giving the trembling and oversensitised Omega a few moments to catch his breath and calm down.

Tony drew in deep breaths at Peter's neck as he rested in him, shifting one hand back up to pet Peter's sweat drenched hair as the little Omega whined and curled his legs around him like had done earlier. "Fuck, Petey... You're fucking gorgeous like this..." The Alpha breathed, franly in awe of the beautiful little creature that was spread out below him and wrapped around him as though he might drift off or be carried away if he let go.

Peter purred happily at the compliment and nuzzled his cheek against Tony's throat as he rocked his hips up experimentally, using his legs at his mentors back to pull the Alpha in further. "Oh! Oh, god...! Mister Stark...! You feel 'so' good, Sir!" Peter wasn't quite sure where that one had come from but, right now he wasn't really in the mood to question it and Tony didn't seem to mind so, already non existent filters be damned. The Omega whimpered when the older man started moving, dragging his thick cock in and out of him slowly, each long, deep thrust brushing over his prostate and rubbing against every single pleasureable nerve inside him and sending his mind reeling with the sheer, earthshattering ecstasy of it.

Tony was panting heavily as he held his slow, measured pace for as long as he could not wanting to hurt the kid, but Peter soon took it out of his hands as he used the leverage he had with his legs to pull himself up and drag Tony deeper into him with one short, sharp movement. That was all it took for Tony's fragile control to break completely, and the Alpha growled, low in his throat as he snapped his hips forward to meet Peter's thrust and the Omega cried out sharply and tightened his grip around his mentors neck, blunt nails scratching thin red lines over Tony's back as he mewled and moaned beneath him.

Peter was 'gone.' Lost in the blinding blissful pleasure of finally having Mister Stark inside him, fucking him with deep, powerful thrusts that Peter could feel deep down through his bones as a tight heat curled low in guts. Tony kissed him again, and Peter whimpered into his mouth as his tongue curled around his, tasting and claiming in a way that only made Peter crave more.

Peter came first, which was no surprise to either them, a loud broken cry leaving him as he spilled all over Tony's chest and his own abs. "Mister Stark! Oh! Fuck! Mister Stark..! 'Tony!'" Peter's voice was a literal scream as he arched and shook apart beneath his long time mentor, his ass clenching around Tony's dick as he spasmed and Tony swore loudly and gave a few more sharp, jerky thrusts before suddenly shoving himself forward and burying his knot into him as he followed Peter over the edge, sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck where the mating gland was found at the same time that he released his seed into his Omega's more than willing ass, his thick knot swelling and locking them together. 'His' Omega. Tony rather liked the sound of that.

Peter keened when he felt Mister Stark's hot cum flooding his insides, and a sort of strangled choking noise left him at the feel of the Alpha's knot growing inside him. It felt 'huge!' And Peter could barely move now he was so full. A blissful, floaty sort of warmth had settled in his gut the moment his Alpha's teeth had sunk into his throat and Peter made a quiet sort of purring sound where he lay beneath him, just barely finding the energy to lean up and nuzzle his neck hazily. The crappy feelings and pains he'd had earlier were completely gone now and instead he just felt sated, boneless and relaxed under his Alpha and Peter mewled contentedly when Mister Stark began petting his hair softly, the gently motions lulling him into a sort of half sleep now that the exertion of his body over the last... However long since he had first collapsed in the kitchen, had finally caught up with him.

Tony shifted them both gently onto their sides with Peter still wrapped around him, careful not to shift in a way that would cause his knot to pull at Peter's rim. Peter purred again and nuzzled into him, and Tony tucked his head up under his chin, one hand still stroking his hair soothingly while the other reached for a corner of the blanket to gently wipe up Peter's slowly cooling cum from their chests, before cleaning up as much of the Omega's slick from his thighs and around his thoroughly stretched ass as he could without actually moving them. Peter murmured sleepily against his Alpha's throat as he cleaned him up, and Tony smiled softly at the little Omega he had just claimed for his own. "Go to sleep, Petey..." The Engineer whispered to him softly. "You're gunna need it for when you wake up..."

Peter made another quiet half-sleep noise as he burrowed in even closer against Tony's chest and, had his brain actually been functioning right now, he would have agreed since he knew from the classes he'd had to take in school, and the multiple talks from Aunt May that first heats heats were supposed to be a lengthy and exhausting... As it was, he merely let himself drift off to sleep in his Alpha's arms feeling happy, safe and content with Mister Stark watching over him, just as he'd always done...

**Author's Note:**

> Caring Tony is my favorite Tony lol. I adore him and I want to give him all the hugs. Peter is just a hopeless cute mess who I want to take home and feed cookies while cuddling in a blanket. :D Also, I actually managed to write something that 'didn't' end up with angst sneaking in for once! I'm so happy! XD
> 
> And also I just realised there were a few whole paragraphs that were somehow missing from this in the middle lol so I've fixed that now.


End file.
